Betrayed and Betrayer
by sycoandcrazy.inc
Summary: She had been betrayed, and now she was betraying. How would Sesshomaru handle the loss of his mother?


I do not own Inuyasha.

This is just a one shot that I had to get out of my head.

* * *

**Betrayed and Betrayer**

She walked through the gardens slowly, the turmoil she felt inside not showing on her face. She had suspected this for some time, but to have her suspicions confirmed was almost more than she could bear.

She glanced up at the palace, knowing her mate was somewhere within. Her fists clenched unconsciously. The traitor.

"Mother, what is wrong?"

She looked back at Sesshomaru, who was frowning at her. How would Sesshomaru feel when he found out his father had taken a mistress? Would he feel as betrayed as she did?

What was more, how would he feel when he found out what she was planning to do? Would he think she had betrayed him as well? Would he think she'd abandoned him?

Sesshomaru was the only reason she'd even considered staying, considered bearing the indignity of being second best to a mere human.

"Mother," Sesshomaru pressed. It reminded her that she had yet to answer his question.

She turned and caught his face in her hands. He was already as tall as she was, and he was not yet fully grown. Not an adult, but much more than a child.

"Promise me something, Sesshomaru," she said. "Promise me that you will be stronger than your father."

Strong enough to stand by his decisions. Strong enough to stay with only one woman, even if he came to regret his choice later. He should still respect his mate enough, still be strong enough, not to mistreat her the way she had been mistreated.

Sesshomaru seemed surprised and confused by her request, and no wonder. She wasn't prone to emotional outbursts like this.

"But Father is the strongest," Sesshomaru protested.

Her temper flared at hearing him praised. "He is a weak fool," she snapped, turning away from Sesshomaru.

She could feel Sesshomaru's confusion as he followed her. He didn't know, he didn't understand. She was gripped with the sudden desire to tell him everything, and she had to restrain herself from pouring out the awful truth about the man he admired. She had decided already that Sesshomaru would not hear the story from her. His father would have to explain his sins himself.

"Promise me you'll be stronger," she whispered gently.

"I promise."

She was relieved at his words. Sesshomaru would grow up to be strong and honorable; he would be a better man than his father.

_I will miss watching you grow, my son._

Leaving Sesshomaru behind would be her one regret in the world. She turned and once more placed a tender hand on his cheek. "I love you my son. No matter what may happen, always remember that."

Sesshomaru was baffled, that much was clear, but he nodded his acceptance of her order. "Yes, Mother."

She took her hand away. "Leave me now."

Sesshomaru bowed and left her alone as she wished. She waited a few moments before heading to an area of the palace wall that was shaded by a cluster of trees. Hidden by the trees there was a secret door through which she slipped.

She knew her mate would come after her; even if he no longer cared about her, his pride would demand it. But by the time he came it would be too late. She would be free from him forever.

* * *

He didn't understand. Why had Mother left? It had something to do with their conversation about Father, he knew that much, though he still didn't understand the conversation itself.

All Sesshomaru had been able to deduce was that Father had done something bad, and Mother had left because of it. But what had Father done that was so horrible? Father had yet to say, but perhaps Sesshomaru would find out when he and Father caught up to Mother, because they would catch her. Sesshomaru refused to accept any other ending.

The Western Lord's steps slowed as they came to a swamp. This swamp was particularly nasty. It was filled to the brim with all sorts of yokai, and a very dangerous place to be. Of all the places she could have gone, why would Mother have picked this?

They followed Mother's trail into the swamp, and a premonition of unease filled Sesshomaru. What would they find at the end of this trail?

They came to a lake filled with Devil Fish. They were a particularly nasty breed of fish, capable of eating a person, bones and all, within ten seconds.

Mother's trail led straight into the lake of water, and searching around the edges, they couldn't find a place that it came out.

Sesshomaru gazed at the water, feeling sick. The evidence all led to one conclusion; Mother had let herself die, and had chosen a way that Father wouldn't be able to revive her from. It was hard to bring someone back to life when there was nothing left.

"Let's go," Father's strong voice said.

Sesshomaru looked at his retreating back and anger raced through his veins. "Why did she do this?"

Father stopped walking, and looked back over his shoulder. There was no emotion in his hard golden eyes. "She was weak."

Clearly dismissing the subject, he continued to walk away. Sesshomaru was nowhere near satisfied with that answer. Father had pushed her to this somehow, and Sesshomaru would discover the reason.

He started to follow Father, but paused when a glint of metal caught his eye. Looking over, Sesshomaru was able to discern Mother's favorite hairpin hidden among scraggly weeds. There was no way it could have gotten there unless Mother had dropped it, but she'd approached the lake from the other side.

_Unless, she isn't dead. What if she just faked her death?_

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked back at Father. Father wasn't telling him anything, so why should Sesshomaru give information to him? Sesshomaru would keep this to himself, and one day he would find Mother on his own. In the meantime, he planned to discover the secret that Father seemed intent to keep.

Closing his expression, he said, "Coming, Father."


End file.
